My Valentine's Day Rose
by d3m1
Summary: A valentine's day oneshot I know it's a bit late though!XD KishxIchigo but other pair favorites people please read!


**My Valentine's Day Rose  
--------  
This is my Valentines Day Fanfic. It's a one-shot. It starts of sad but it ends very sweetly. Hope you like it!!!  
--------  
**"Pai, Kish can't go on like this" said Tart, the smallest alien.  
"I know. And tomorrow's _that _day" said Pai the oldest alien.  
"What day?" asked Tart  
"Valentine's Day" said Pai  
"Oh. That stupid holiday. I don't see why Kish gets so worked up about it. It's just a stupid human holiday!" said Tart  
Pai made no reply.

Then the two aliens silently walked into Kish's room and stood in the doorway watching him.

Kish was staring out of his window sub-consciously. He sighed sadly to himself.  
_'Everywhere I go, Everything I see. Why does it always remind me of her?'  
_The Kish saw two birds which were sitting on the fence together they looked rather happy.  
_'Seems like everyone is happy but me'  
_His eyes then landed on a pair of squirrels. They were sitting on a log sharing a nut.  
_'Cute. Even squirrels have romance'_

He sighed sadly again.  
_'Even Pai and Tart have romance. They just don't admit it'_

Kish then closed his eyes in the bitter-sweet bliss of his planet.  
He sighed again

Pai and Tart had surveyed Kish long enough. They had also noticed that he had sighed three times in a row.

"What's wrong, Kish?" asked Tart.

Kish quickly opened his eyes and turned around.

"I thought you were doing research on something" said Kish  
"We were" said Pai  
"Then why are you in my room?" asked Kish  
"You haven't come out of your room since February started. The only time you come out is when you need food and the bathroom" said Pai  
"So?" said Kish  
"You can't go on like this" said Tart  
"Oh, yeah? Who said I can't" said Kish  
"If you miss her so much why don't you just go see her?" asked Tart  
"I _don't _miss her. And even if I did I wouldn't go see her" said Kish  
_'She wouldn't want to see me anyway'  
_"We know you do. You've sighed three times in a row" said Pai  
"So? That doesn't prove anything" said Kish  
"Yeah right" said Tart  
"Keep talking, midget" said Kish  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr. We were just trying to help!!" yelled Tart as he stormed out of the room.  
Pai just looked at Kish with a mixed Sympathy and left the room.

_'Why me? I blow my friends off for trying to help me. But they said I miss her. I don't right?'  
'yes you do and you know it'  
'no I don't who made you boss'  
'I am your subconscious'_

'_answer the goddamn question!'  
'Hmph'  
'sorry'_

'_good. You do miss her though'_

'_no I don't'  
'yes'_

'_no'_

'_yes. Because everywhere you go, everything you see, every one is in a couple and you notice it'_

'_so. Other people notice that stuff too'_

'_no they don't'_

'_urghhhh. Fine'_

Kish turned away from the window sill and sat against the wall. He then buried his head in his arms and said nothing. He knew he missed Ichigo. He just didn't want to admit it.

"I know I miss her. Maybe I should just go see her" said Kish quietly to himself

"Not that she'd want to see me anyway. She's perfectly happy with _her precious Aoyama-Kun" _said Kish to himself.  
He sighed for the 4th time that day.

Kish had been having this fight with his mind since February had begun. Whether to see Ichigo or not on Valentines Day.

"Who cares about stupid Valentine's Day anyway. It's just another stupid human holiday" said Kish

Kish was deep in his thoughts when Tart came back into his room. He didn't notice Tart.

"Kish" said Tart

Kish looked up and saw Tart standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked Kish  
"I don't get why you mope over the old hag anyway. I bet Keeki would love to spend that stupid human holiday with you" said Tart hopefully.

"Why would I spend it with _her_?" asked Kish

"Cause, you know she likes you" said Tart.  
"But I hate her" said Kish  
"But it'll be fun" said Tart  
"I hate her. So how do you see the fun in that?" replied Kish flatly.  
"Just trying to help" said Tart  
"Ok, sorry" said Kish  
--------  
"I wonder how Kish, Pai and Tart are doing?" asked Ichigo to herself.

She had asked herself that question about 100 times since they left. She missed them even though she didn't like to admit it. She especially missed Kish.

_'Damn it. Why do my thoughts always float away to Kish?'  
'Cause admit it. You miss him'  
'No I don't'  
'Yes you do. You miss the way he always smirked at you, the way he use to steal kisses from you every time he saw you and you miss how his emerald bangs use to blow care freely in the wind'  
'Well, I miss them all actually. We have nothing to do but work at the Café now. It's kinda boring'_

'_Well, I asked do you miss Kish?'  
'yeah. I guess so'_

'_Ah. Ichi-Chan has a crush on Kisshu-Kun'_

'_Arggggggggggggh!! It's not like that!!!!!!'_

'_Ichigo and Kish, sitting up a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then comes Ichigo, with a baby's carriage'_

'_I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!'_

'_Ok. You don't have to bite my head off'_

_  
_"Well, I bet he' must've already found someone else by now" said Ichigo to herself.

_'I mean you gotta admit it. He was kinda cute'_

When she thought about her 2nd sentence, that kinda made Ichigo a little envious.

_'Getting, jealous I see'  
'No I'm not'_

Then Ichigo's thoughts went back to when Kish had pinned her to the ground, cried on her and told her he loved her.  
That flashback brought some tears to her eyes.  
"I thought he would actually come back" said Ichigo to herself

_'How could you think that after all the times you rejected him and all'_  
was her mind's reply.

--------  
Ichigo had broken up with Masaya just after the aliens left Earth. She told him that she didn't like him now and that they should see other people. He understood and said that's ok. And now, currently he was dating Mint. But Ichigo didn't mind.

--------

The sun was now setting on Earth and on the aliens' planet. Ichigo had fallen asleep very neko-like on the park bench.  
Kish was still in his room sitting there wondering whether or not to go and see Ichigo.  
Tart had gone to do dinner as Pai had gone down to Earth to do his so called 'research'.

_'Who cares if she wants to see me or not. I just need to stop thinking about her'_

"Tart??!!!!!! I'm just going to Earth. I'm not sure when I'll be back so yeah" said Kish  
"Ah. Going to see Ichigo, huh? Can I come?? I finished dinner and I want another gumball from Pudding. I won't bug you!" said Kish  
"No, I'm not. I just need to finish some business. Mmmmm. Maybe" said Kish thinking.  
_'Well, he did try to help me even though it wasn't very helpful'  
_"Well, ok. Just don't follow me" said Kish  
"Yah!! Thanks. Let's go!" said Tart.  
Then they teleported to Earth.

--------  
When they got to Earth, it was about 8:30PM.

"Ok, Tart. Don't follow me. Ok go do what you want but don't follow me" said Kish  
"Ok, I'll be at Pudding's if you need me" said Tart  
Kish just smirked at him  
"NO! I know what you're thinking. I don't like her. I just need to get some gumballs" said Tart  
Kish just smirked and floated away.

--------  
Kish sighed again.  
_'Why does Tart try to deny that he doesn't like the monkey-girl? Least he's lucky she likes him'  
_  
Kish floated around the park hoping Ichigo would be around there somewhere. He was about to give up when he saw someone or something on the park bench. He floated down to get a closer look and saw Ichigo.

_"Lucky. She's still here. I hope she's not dead or something'_

Kish looked down at her with concern. He picked Ichigo up and looked at her. She was still breathing so she was asleep. He felt relieved. He looked at her face. It was tear stained. Kish wondered why. 

'I hope she still lives where she used to live" said Kish to himself as he teleported Ichigo to her room while hoping her parents weren't home.  
--------  
"Phew. There not home" said Kish as he looked in her room which was filled with moonlight.

Kish then lay Ichigo on her bed and pulled the blankets over her to keep her warm. He then took her chair from her desk and sat on it while watching Ichigo.  
_'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight'  
_And before he knew it. Kish's eyelids slowly closed and he fell to sleep.  
--------  
Ichigo started to toss and turn in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened. It was pitch black.  
_'Where am I?'  
'I thought I was in the park. The last thing I remember was thinking about Kish then I---I FELL TO SLEEP!!! Where am I?'  
_  
Ichigo then felt around in the darkness. Her eyes started to adjust so she could now see what was in the dark and her cat genes only enhanced her vision so she could see very clearly. She saw the puffy strawberry soft toy that her parent's had gotten for her. So she knew she was in her room.

Then she looked to the left. Their was a figure on the chair.

_'There's someone here! Oh, god. What if that person's a burglar or something??"_

Ichigo grabbed the closest thing that was next to her which was her strawberry soft toy.

She slowly but quietly got out of her bed armed with her strawberry soft toy. She moved closer to the figure and she got as close as she could without getting the figure to notice her.

She raised her strawberry toy and whacked it on the figure's head as hard as she could.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kish screamed.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" screamed Ichigo as she backed away from the figure and switched on her lamp.  
Then she fell backwards as she backed into the wall. That's when she noticed the figure was Kish.

"Kish???!!" said Ichigo rather happily.  
"Ichigo" said Kish flatly.

Ichigo got off the floor and hit her clock to see what time it was.

The red buttons glowed 4:37AM

_'Weird. He didn't call me any pet names. Did he do anything to me while I was asleep???'_

"This is awkward" said Ichigo nervously.  
Kish just looked back at her with his amber eyes.  
"Look, I better go now" said Kish as he stood up.  
"Wait!" said Ichigo  
"What?" said Kish  
"Uh………I was wondering..if uh……---"  
"If I did anything to you? NO I didn't. Ok." Said Kish huffily.  
"I wasn't going to say that" said Ichigo  
"Yeah, well you must've thought that. Why do you just see the bad side of me? What did I do??" asked Kish as he teleported off.  
"But…………….Kish..." said Ichigo as her eyes filled with tears. She turned the lamp off and went to sleep sadly.

--------  
Kish didn't know why he had teleported off leaving Ichigo before she could explain. Tears started to fill his eyes of what he just did.  
_"Nice one, Kish. Just teleport off like that. You didn't even know what she was gonna say. And you blew up on her'  
'Shut up. I don't need this right now'  
'Stupid baka'_

Kish was now outside Pudding's house now. His memory of what had just happened at Ichigo's house kept on replaying. His knees gave way and he sank down into the concrete beneath him. He just stayed like that. Tears started to trickle slowly down his face. And then it started to rain. He just sat there in the rain crying. Until Tart came out.

"Kish!!!!!!! What's wrong?" asked Tart as he ran over to Kish

Kish didn't reply. He just continued to sit there crying in the rain.  
Tart couldn't tell he was crying cause of the rain but he could hear sobs.  
"Come one, Kish. Let's go home" said Tart as he held onto Kish's shirt and teleported him to his room.

Kish was still in the same position he was before except this time he was also shivering and soaked in water.

Pai was at the computer and he came to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Pai.  
"I don't know" said Tart  
"Well, it obviously had something to do with _her_" said Pai.  
Tart gave Pai and warning look.  
"Go change, Kish and go to bed" said Pai.  
Kish didn't move.  
"Go help him, Tart. I'll be back soon" said Pai as he teleported off.  
--------

"What happened between you and Kish?" asked Pai

Ichigo jumped.

She sobbed while she said it.

"I was asking him something but then he blew me off" sobbed Ichigo as she pulled her covers over her head.  
"Oh, so it was a misunderstanding. I'll go tell him that. And he did miss you" said Pai before teleporting off.

_'He missed me?'_

--------  
"Everything go ok?" asked Tart  
"Yeah. It seems it was a misunderstanding" said Pai  
"Well, I think Kish's asleep" said Tart  
"Ok, I'll tell him in the morning. But the cat girl did seem to miss Kish. Weird. I thought she didn't have feelings for him" said Pai  
"Feh. Humans are weird" said Tart  
--------

**(Next Morning)**

Ichigo woke up. She just lay there in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed. The ceiling only seemed to have Kish's face on it. She shut her eyes, wishing that yesterday night had never happened.

_'Well, it seems like I'm going to be spending Valentine's Day alone'  
'Yeah, but he had a right to be angry. He was right you know…about the thinking bit'_

Ichigo just pulled the covers over her head. She just couldn't get his voice out of her head.

_Yeah, well you must've thought that. Why do you just see the bad side of me? What did I do??_

She looked at her clock it was 9:30. The shift at the Café had begun half an hour ago. She didn't care. Her cellphone rang. She picked it up.

_'Hello? Ichigo?'  
'What, Ryou'  
'Your shift at the café should've begun half an hour ago!'_

'_So?'  
'So I'm docking your paycheck'  
'Why?'_

'_Cause your not at work and you sound perfectly well. And now don't go telling me it's Valentine's Day'_

'_V—v—v-valentine's day? ----WELL GO AHEAD AND DOCK IT. I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW. I DON'T HAVE TO BE AT YOUR STUPID CONSTANT CALL ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' screamed/sobbed Ichigo in the phone as she turned it off._

Kish had woken up. He just lay there in his bed doing nothing. Staring into space while the events of last night replayed.

"Kish???" said Pai  
"What, Pai?" said Kish  
"You know, about yesterday night" said Pai  
"Urgggh! I don't wanna talk about it" said Kish as he pulled the covers over his head and turned his back to Pai.  
"It seems it was a misunderstanding and you cut through her sentence" said Pai  
Kish just stayed silent.  
"She seemed to miss you. It was odd" said Pai  
Kish still stayed silent.

"So are you going to see her?" asked Pai  
Kish didn't reply.  
"It _is _Valentine's Day you know" said Pai  
"Well, aren't you going to see your wolf girl?" said Kish  
"WHAT? Who said that! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU MORON AND YOU TURN IT AROUND?!!!! ARGHHHHHHHH" yelled Pai.

"Geez, just saying" said Kish  
"Grrrrrr" growled Pai angrily.  
Kish just stayed silent.

Pai left the room.

Kish just lay there not knowing what to do. He wondered if he should go see Ichigo or not. His mind just stay blank. He wondered what Ichigo was doing. He couldn't take it anymore. He decided to just go see her.

--------  
Ichigo sat up on her bed and stared into space. She sighed. She closed her eyes wishing that Kish would be in front of her when she opened them and she slowly counted backwards from 10.  
_9,  
_Kish had just gotten out of bed.  
_8,  
_He changed into his normal clothes.  
_7,  
_He went to the bathroom.  
_6,  
_Washed his face.  
_5,  
_Walked to the kitchen

_4,_

Grabbed a bowl

_3,_

Poured cereal in it and milk,

_2,  
_Ate it.  
_1,  
_Teleported to Ichigo's house.

When Kish teleported to Ichigo's house his back was to her and he was in her room.

Ichigo had counted down from 10 and she slowly opened her eyes not really expecting anyone to be in front of her.

_'What the???...Is that Kish???????" she thought.  
_Then Ichigo surveyed the figure in front of her until he turned around.__

"Kish?..." said Ichigo  
"Ichigo" said Kish  
"Uh..I-I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to…--------"  
"No. Ichigo. You don't have to apologize. It was my fault. I'm sorry I blew you off half way through your sentence and I didn't let you finish it. I'm sorry if I did hurt you" said Kish  
Ichigo had tears in her eyes now.  
"No, Kish. It's ok. You didn't hurt me. I think I hurt you though. I'm sorry." said Ichigo as tears trailed down her face.

Kish just looked at Ichigo crying and he didn't know what to do.

"Look. It's ok. Don't cry. Please. It kills me to see cute girls cry……….Konekochan." said Kish as he walked next to Ichigo and sat down on her bed next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her giving Ichigo a comforting hug.  
It was meant to be a comforting gesture not a romantic one.

Ichigo just looked at Kish through her tears.  
"Aren't you mad at me or something??" asked Ichigo  
"No. I could never be mad at you. Please. Stop crying" said Kish

Ichigo just sobbed more and buried her head into his chest.

"Look. It's ok. Just stop crying………please…………………………..konekochan" said Kish as he stroked her hair.  
"I'm so sorry" sobbed Ichigo  
"it's ok" said Kish  
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" sobbed Ichigo.  
"Shhh. It's ok Konekochan. I forgive you" said Kish

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ichigo's sobs finally stopped.

"Look, uh…it's Valentine's Day so I think I'll go. You should go spend the rest of your day with _Masaya_" said Kish as he stood up and was about to teleport.  
"Wait!!" said Ichigo as she grabbed his wrist.  
Kish was surprised. He turned around.  
"Huh, what's wrong??" said Kish  
"Uh-uh-uh……I………..I…----"  
"You can tell me. What's wrong???" asked Kish  
"I-I-I- stopped dating Masaya a few months after you left" blurted out Ichigo  
"O-Oh" stammered Kish  
_  
'Why is she telling me this?'  
'Does it mean….maybe she…..loves me??'_

As Kish stewed in his thoughts Ichigo noticed that he had a confused look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that" said Ichigo  
"Uh……….i—it's ok" stammered Kish

_'Looks like he doesn't like me anymore'  
'Well, you can't doubt him for not liking you. I mean you rejected him all those times'  
'Ok!!!'_

Kish just looked at Ichigo and she looked back at him in the silence. She was still hanging onto his wrist.

Cellphone rings

Ichigo blushed and answered it.

"Uh..hello?"  
"_Hi. It's Pai"  
_"PAI????????!" screamed Ichigo as she flung the phone away from her.

"Pai???" said Kish  
Ichigo nodded.  
"Uh..if you don't mind can I talk to him???" asked Kish  
Ichigo just picked her cellphone up and handed it to Kish.  
"Thanks" said Kish

"Uh, Hi Pai" said Kish  
"KISH???!!! What are you doing!!! I wanted to talk to the cat-girl. The what his name. Ah yes, Ryou wanted to see if something was wrong but I accidentally went to the Café and he forced me to do this cause he said that the cat-girl didn't come to work cause of Valentine's Day" said Pai  
"Oh, but why were you at the café?" asked Kish  
"Oh, uh…..I was doing…uh…research" stuttered Pai  
"Yeah, right. You were seeing your wolf-girl" said Kish  
"SHUT UP!!!! I WAS NOT. I AM OLDER THAN YOU SO YOU CAN'T JUST ASSUME THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!YOU HERE KISH??? DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pai  
"Ok, I get you. But it's nice the fact you try to hide it from me" said Kish  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT HIDING ANY THING FROM YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Pai  
_(In the background)"Pai could you keep it down. You're scaring all the customers away"_ _said Ryou._  
_"Uh…uh..sorry" said Pai.  
_"Ha" laughed Kish  
"Grrrrrrrr" growled Pai"  
Kish just laughed some more.  
"Well, at least the person, I like, likes me back!" blurted out Pai accidentally.  
Kish just stayed silent.  
"Uh…..I'm sorry, Kish. I didn't mean that" said Pai  
"Whatever" said Kish as he handed the phone back to Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed that Kish had a very sad look on his face and she wondered why.

Kish then slumped backwards into a wall and sank down to the ground, burying his face in his hands. Ichigo didn't know why.

"Hello?"  
_"Uh….hi"  
_  
Ichigo then decided to walk out of her room and into her parent's room and shut the door.

"What happened while you were on the phone with Kish?"  
_"Oh, I uh…..accidentally said something that was on his sensitive side"  
_"Oh, what was it?"_  
"Uh…never mind. Uh… Shirogane wants to know why you didn't come to work. He knew it was because of Valentine's Day"  
_"Oh, uh……..it was just nothing. AND WHY THE HELL DOES HE WANT TO KNOW. GO TELL HIM THAT HE SHOULD TAKE HIS NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_"Ok…….ok_"  
"Right. I'm going to go now" said Ichigo  
_"Ok, but before you do could you do me one favor?? Just spend the day with Kish ok?"  
_"W-W-what? I-I'll try to"  
_"ok, I'm off. Thanks. I guess"  
_  
And with that Pai hung up.

Leaving Ichigo confused. She walked back into her room and saw Kish in the same position as he was in before.

His shoulders were going up and down uncontrollably and Ichigo could see tear stains on his shirt and trousers. He wasn't sobbing out loud or anything but Ichigo could tell he was crying. He was crying silently which she knew was only a very bad sign. She knew she only cried silently when she was really hurt or heartbroken so she figured it must've been the same with Kish.

"Kish….." said Ichigo  
Kish just continued to sob on silently.  
"What happened…….on the phone with Pai???????" asked Ichigo quietly as she sat down beside him.  
He continued to sobbed but answered her.  
"I-i-it's nothing. Look, you should just go spend the rest of the day somewhere" said Kish as he stood up.  
"N-no. It's ok" said Ichigo  
Kish just held out his hand and a single rose poofed into it.  
"Here" he said as he handed it to Ichigo.  
"Kish…….I-……Thank you" said Ichigo  
"You're welcome" was Kish's reply before he teleported off.

"Kish…………….." said Ichigo as she put the rose into a vase with water. And there it stood in the vase by itself.

"It looks so beautiful" thought Ichigo.  
--------  
Kish had thought that he had teleported back to his planet but he was wrong. Him, being all over emotional caused his teleporting power to manifest and there he ended up under a tree in Tokyo park which was a couple of blacks away from Ichigo's house.

"Crap" said Kish as he realized where he was.  
"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to spend the night here" said Kish to himself as he sat himself under the tree.  
--------

Ichigo wondered where Kish had gone off to.

_'He must have been very upset over what Pai said to him. What was it?'_

She decided she would try to find him if he was even still on Earth, so Ichigo went out of her house and headed down for Tokyo Park as she grabbed the rose that Kish had given her.  
--------

It was half an hour before she reached Tokyo Park.

"Hmm. He's not here. Wait there's someone under that tree. Maybe it's Kish?" said Ichigo to herself.  
"

She then walked all the way to the tree and realized it was Kish.

"Kish" said Ichigo

Kish turned around and was surprised to see Ichigo, especially holding the rose he had given her half an hour ago.

"Ichigo??? What are you doing here?" asked Kish

It felt weird to Ichigo by being called _Ichigo _by Kish. It didn't sound right. It sounded too emotionless not like his usual _Konekochan's_.

"Oh, I was uh……I wanted to see if you were alright" said Ichigo as she went over and sat by Kish  
"Oh" said Kish

Unknown to them, Pai and Tart were actually sitting in the tree watching them. They didn't actually mean to spy on Kish and Ichigo they were taking a break there and had just woken up to Ichigo and Kish talking.

Ichigo was still fiddling with the rose, that Kish had given her earlier that day and she was _rather close_ to Kish.

"Uh…Ichigo" said Kish  
"Yeah?" said Ichigo  
"Uh… I don't mean this in a mean way but why are you sitting so close to me?" asked Kish

Ichigo just realized that she was awfully close to Kish. She backed a couple of centimeters away as she blushed.

"Oh, uh…..I was…uh….—"  
"It's ok. I don't mind. Really" said Kish  
"Oh, ok" said Ichigo as she shivered because of the cold wind and instantly her cat instinct told her to go to the nearest warm _thing _which was technically Kish.

"Uh……Ichigo…..you latching onto my arm and hugging me" said Kish.  
"Oh…uh!! Sorry!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo as she blushed and let go but she was still shivering.  
"Are you cold?" asked Kish

Ichigo didn't know what to say so she just nodded.  
"Oh. Here" said Kish as he held out his hand and a small furry mink coat appeared in his hand.  
"Thanks" said Ichigo as she put it on. She stopped shivering instantly.

_'What was that about? I was actually expecting Kish to hug me or something. Wait. What if he doesn't like me anymore. Oh god. You hate him when he liked you and now you like him when he doesn't like you'_

"Uh……Kish??" asked Ichigo  
"Yeah?" said Kish  
"Um……………" said Ichigo as she fiddled with the rose.  
"Yeah, what is it?" asked Kish.  
"Do you uh……..like…………me?" asked Ichigo  
"What? Do I like you?" asked Kish  
Ichigo nodded as she fiddled with the rose.

Kish was wondering why she had just asked him that.

_'Does it mean that she likes me??? Only one way to find out'_

"Uh……………….Ichigo….I don't------"  
"You-you don't????? B-But Kish……………I-I l-love you" cried Ichigo as her tears spilt.

Kish was very surprised.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have done that'_

Kish just wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I was just testing you" said Kish  
"So…….y-you do like me……………..right?" asked Ichigo as she continued to fiddle with the rose.  
"Do _you _like _me_?" was Kish's answer

Ichigo blushed scarlet and nodded while staring at the rose.  
"Awwwwwwww. Isn't that nice Konekochan! You know I love you" said Kish

Ichigo blushed.

Kish just pulled her into a deep kiss.

Pai and Tart watched disgustedly from the tree.

When they finally broke apart both of them were breathless.

"Eeewww!!!" whispered Tart a little too loudly so Pai shoved him out of the tree.

"What the????????? Is that Tart's voice?" said Kish aloud as he looked around and saw Tart falling out of the tree.

"TART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE????" screamed Kish and Ichigo in unison

"Well, I was asleep in the tree and I woke up when you two were talking" said Tart sheepishly looking at the ground.

"You sure you weren't _spying _on us???" said Ichigo sarcastically.

"Look, old hag! I wasn't spying on you two!!! Ok???" said Tart 

Ichigo stalked right over to Tart and pulled him by his collar/bow tie thingy and hissed "I am not an old hag you midget!"

"Fine" said Tart

Pai couldn't take it he was laughing to silently that he fell out of the tree.

"PAI!!!!!!!! YOU ARE HERE TOO????" screamed Ichigo and Kish

Even for a serious guy like Pai he was blushing a little and mumbled "Like Tart said we were sleeping in the tree and woke up when you guys were talking"

"Fine. How long have you been watching?" asked Kish suspiciously  
"Uh…….well…. when you two started talking" said Pai  
"And you saw everything????" asked Ichigo  
"Yes, we saw everything and the bit where you and Kish were kissing for an abnormally long time" said Tart very evily.

"Why you little midget!!!! I'm going to catch you and hang you by your big toe from a 100ft tree!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hissed Ichigo

Tart actually looked quite scared so he waved bye to Pai and teleported away.

"Uh….I guess I'll go after him" said Pai as he teleported away.

Ichigo and Kish both sat down underneath the tree after both the annoying aliens were gone.

Kish then pulled Ichigo by her hands so that she was laying down on the grass next to him.

"What….Kish…???" asked Ichigo a little confused

"Shhhhhh" said Kish as he draped his hand over Ichigo's waist.

He looked up at the starry sky above him. In which the sky had a very abnormal star which was pinkish/greenish at once but it was rather pretty.

"Can you see that star up there?" asked Kish

"Uh…which one Kish? There are so many" said Ichigo 

Kish chuckled and pointed.

"That one which is kinda pinkish/emeraldish" said Kish

"Oh!!!!!!!! I see it! It's pretty!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo

"Well, from now on that is going to be _our _star" said Kish

Ichigo blushed from his comment but said "Ok".

Kish just embraced her.

"You know. This has been my first and best Valentine's Day ever" said Kish  
"Oh. But I forgot to get you a rose" said Ichigo

"Ha ha!!! That's ok Konekochan but I already have my pink rose" said Kish  
"What??? Where???" asked Ichigo

"You" said Kish as he found their lips meeting again that night.

-------  
**God. That took days to write up!!! Well. It's done now so I hope you enjoyed it!!! Until next time!!!!**

**-Zoey**


End file.
